What She Really Wants
by uchihakiriko
Summary: That was the last thing May wanted; to fall in love. But when everything starts falling apart at the seams, and a secret that has been hidden from her family is revealed, May has to learn how to trust again.
1. Chapter 1

What She Really Wants

What She Really Wants

--

Ooh… Is that a reader I see? No…? Darn…

--

"_**Hey there, clumsy." A laugh echoes in my ears. I rub my eyes and slowly open them, only to flinch away from the blinding green suddenly appearing out of nowhere.**_

"_**AH!! Stop doing that, ''." Once again, his name is just an echo of silence, and I cannot remember it, no matter how perfectly my lips shape it. I feel myself frown, and then groan as he smirks. .**_

" _**Are you napping again?" He teases. I smile and stretch, yawning.**_

" _**I guess…" I laugh softly. He leans in, my heart accelerating, and I forget how to breathe. **_

Not again…

" MAY!!" a tall, statuesque woman was screaming at a brunette. Onlookers only shook their heads and continued to walk. The girl shook her head, her eyes opening slowly.

" What now, Dia?" May groaned. The blonde shook her head in mock sadness.

" I am your boss, Miss Maple. I expect you to call me Lydia, or Mrs. Crawfield, and more importantly, for you not to fall asleep during work!!" May stiffened at the words.

" Oh, crap… I fell asleep during work again…?"

Major oops.

" AGAIN? Ms. Maple, I hate to do this, but… well, actually, I don't. YOU'RE FIRED!!" May froze, her mouth dropping open.

" B-but you're k-kidding me, right?" Her voice became frantic, and she began to stumble over her own words. " I've only had the job for a week, and don't you think you could g-give me another chance, maybe, and I-I don't think that-"

" GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!!"

Oh, crap.

May walked out of the large building dejectedly, flipping open a phone and dialing a number.

" Misty!" May bawled.

" What happened?" A concerned voice rang over the phone.

" I got fired…" May's voice cracked.

Silence.

" AGAIN?" May could just imagine Misty's frustrated face on the other side.

" Yeah… I'm sorry…"  
" You fell asleep again, didn't you? You need to get more sleep at home, May, we can't find jobs for you forever…"

" I know… but I keep having these strange dreams, and I've been having problems sleeping…"

Again.

A sigh came from Misty.

" Ash is here, May. I have to go. Talk to you later…"

" Sure thing, Mist."

Right after she hung up, the phone rang again. May fumbled for the phone while opening the door to her apartment. It opened, while her phone went crashing to the floor. Muttering under her breath, she leaned down and picked it up.

" Hello?"  
" OH. MY. GOSH, MAY!" A voice screeched. May flinched.

" Don't do that, Dawn…" She sighed. Today was definitely taking a turn for the worst. Dawn had already begun her usual ranting.

" …That you fell asleep during one of the most revered jobs in the world, that Misty and I spend hours convincing Mrs. Crawfield that you belonged there, and by the way, Misty called me before she left and told me you had another dream! I can't believe that you're having these dreams about some random guy whose name you don't even know, and…" There was an unusual silence from Dawn for a moment, before she spoke again, " Do you think it has something to do before… Y'know, the accident?"

" I don't think so, Dawn…" May winced. " I was younger when that happened, and in my dreams…" She trailed off, closing the door and sitting down on the couch, curling into a miserable ball.

" Oh… Hey, can I come over? I baked this awesome cake, and I thought you might want some!" Dawn squealed. May immediately brightened up at the mention of cake.

" Sure thing, Dawn! You know you're welcome anytime!" Dawn's ability to bake and talk endlessly at the same time both amazed and comforted May at times.

" Ooh, by the way, I met this really cute guy the other day! I think his name was… Paul? Anyways, HE ASKED ME OUT!! He seems so cool, and stuff. So of course, I said yes, and… oh. Sorry."

Tears leaked down May's eyes.

" I-it's fine," May gasped. There was a silence, before Dawn said quietly,

" You miss him… I know. I'll see you in a few." And she hung up, an unusual action.

At the age of twelve, May had been in a horrible car accident, losing all of her memories. A month later, Brendan had come into her life, holding her when she was breaking apart into pieces. And for a while, May had been happy with crying into his arms, until…

--

" _**Don't say that, baby. You know I love you." Brendan's pleading voice filled my heart until it threatened to explode. But I could not forgive him. Would not, no matter how much I wanted to.**_

" _**Brendan, you were kissing her! Am I really supposed to believe your lies anymore? Okay, you know what? It's over. Get out. NOW."**_

" _**Baby, don't. It's all just a misunderstanding!" **_

" _**Oh, so you were just kissing her for no reason? That makes a lot of sense. OUT." **_

" _**You know you love me," Brendan cooed. May flinched. That was a low blow.**_

" _**Get out before I kick you out!"**_

" _**Alright, fine, baby."**_

" _**IT'S OVER BRENDAN!!" **_

--

The memory burned a hole in her heart, scratching its way through. Tears burned in her eyes and poured miserably down. There was a knock on the door. May immediately straightened up, wiping the tears away. She opened the door, and there was Dawn, smiling cheerfully with a large chocolate cake.

" Oh, Dawn! It's beautiful! And it smells absolutely mouthwatering!" May gazed at it in awe. Dawn shrugged sheepishly.

" It took a really long time to make…"

" It's a masterpiece! I almost feel bad that I'm going to eat it!" May inhaled the chocolate scent. Dawn looked at her skeptically. " I said _almost_," May giggled. Her thoughts disappeared as she sliced the cake and helped herself to a slice.

" Dig in! I made it just for you! I know how much you love my baking." Dawn smiled crookedly. May just nodded, her mouth full of the cake. After she had finished, she straightened up, looking at Dawn curiously.

" So what was that about your new boyfriend?" She teased.

" Oh!" Dawn blushed furiously, obviously surprised from the sudden question. " His name is Paul…"

May nodded absently while Dawn rambled, making sure she said things once in a while so Dawn wouldn't think she wasn't paying attention. Dawn saw through it, anyway.

" May, I'm really worried… You need to get more sleep! We can't have you napping during every job we can find for you… eventually, you're going to have to- Oh, excuse me." Dawn was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. May nodded, taking another piece of cake.

" Yes, this is Dawn. Really? You mean it? That's great! Listen, I hate to ask another favor of you, but… wow! You're so awesome! I owe you one! Aw, you're too kind. Thanks, Paul!" There was a pause, as Dawn blushed furiously. " Y-you too! See you later!" She swooned slightly, and then regained her usual, hyper attitude. " MAY!!"

" What happened?" May was genuinely curious.

" You know that famous guy, Drew Rosalind?" Dawn grinned. May's eyes widened.

" NO. WAY!" Her jaw dropped.

" YES! I just got a job offer, thanks to Paul! And guess what?" Dawn didn't wait for May to answer. " I got you a job there, too!" The two girls began jumping up and down, squealing.

" Oh my gosh, Dawn! You're AWESOME!"

" Thanks! So are you!"

" I really owe you!"  
" No, you don't! We owe Paul!"

" I can't believe your boyfriend got us a job at that company!"

" I can't believe it, either!"

" Enough of the love fest," Misty stepped in, laughing. Dawn and May looked up, grinning.

" We got jobs at Rosalind Inc.!"

" That's great!" Misty smiled fondly.

" So, what happened? You're here early."

" Ash forgot to help his mom with something." Misty grinned. " He had to run home."

The three laughed.

There was a knock on the door. May spun around in surprise.

" I wonder who that could be…" She opened the door, her eyes widening in shock.

" Long time, no see, May."

--

I ran out of ideas near the end. You could kind of tell, huh? I'm just weird like that. Hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

What She Really Wants

What She Really Wants

--

You guessed it was Brendan? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Dang you guys.

… Just…Dang.

So, here's chapter two, I guess…

--

" Brendan?" May stuttered.

" Hey there," Brendan smiled. May glared at him, an idea quickly forming in her mind.

She was only vaguely aware of Dawn's cautious lingering. Her hand raised, and…

SLAP

" How DARE you come back here?" May growled.

" M-May, I-" Brendan was cut off.

" He's here for your job." A purple-haired man stepped past Brendan, staring coolly at May. " From your reaction to him, I assume you do not want it?"

May gawked, speechless.

" Paul!" Dawn squealed, jumping up to greet the stoic man. A tiny smile flashed onto his face. He put down a bag that he was holding and stepped closer to her.

" Hey, Dawn."

" I really owe you one, Paul! I can't even begin to express how grateful I am!" She fumbled over her own words, blushing. Paul chuckled lightly.

" It's the least I could do for you. You don't owe me anything."

May continued to stare. Misty came up and looked at Brendan.

" I hope you understand how hard it is for May for you to be here," Misty scowled.

" I just wanted to…" Brendan trailed off at the angry light in the girl's eyes.

" If you make _one_wrong move, or say a single wrong word, you are going to find yourself going home with a _lot_ of broken bones, understand?" Misty growled. Brendan's face became serious.

" I work under Drew, but I also came here to apologize." He looked meaningfully at Misty's protective position between him and the brunette. Grudgingly, she stepped aside.

" May…"

" I don't want your pathetic apology." May turned her head away.

" I know what I did was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me," Brendan grimaced. " But I _**need**_ you to know how sorry I am, how much I regret what I did, and how much I miss you. May, I need you."

" Are you two done with your love fest?" Paul scoffed. " We're here to discuss rules, not to spill out love confessions."

May remained silent.

" Rules?" Dawn blinked.

" You are not to touch, insult, or argue with Mr. Rosalind," Paul stated. " Nor are you to speak to him without fully addressing him, and if you are even one minute late, you are fired." May shivered. " You will arrive at work in your assigned uniform, and you are not to complain about it. Entering Mr. Rosalind's office without permission is strictly forbidden, slacking off is not tolerated, and if you make one wrong move, you're fired. You cannot ask to have time alone with him, as he is very busy, and if you say more than eight hundred fifty words every five minutes, you are fired. You will do everything he says without question."

" Eight hundred fifty? Where did that come from?" Dawn stuttered. May's eyes were wide, her head whirling from some of the more ridiculous rules.

" Those rules have been passed down in his family," Brendan explained. " He can't change them."

" But aren't some of them a little… I don't know… retarded?" Misty asked. Paul turned toward her.

" If he heard that, he would have had you sued." Brendan grinned jokingly. However, his words were dead serious.

" And the uniforms?" May whispered, her eyes turning toward the bag on the ground.

" Take a look for yourself." Paul smirked. May bent down, taking the uniform out of the bag, inspecting it.

Her jaw dropped.

" Oh. My. God." May felt her face heating up. " We're wearing _that_?"

Brendan snickered.

Paul grinned.

Dawn walked up to the skimpy-looking black and red uniform.

" What the…?" She gasped.

" Go try it on," Paul suggested to the two girls, taking out another one and handing it to Dawn. Dazed, the two girls walked to the bedroom.

--

" So _that's_ your precious little Paul?" May grumbled. Dawn sighed.

" Don't blame him. It's not like he designed it."

May just muttered incoherently.

Stepping into the room, Dawn said,

" Besides, it looks cute."

May slumped against the wall, Brendan's words repeating in her mind.

_**I regret what I did.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**I need you.**_

" May?" Dawn asked. " You coming?" May blinked, dragged back into reality.

" Yeah, coming."

--

" That outfit is seriously wrong," Misty muttered. Brendan and Paul exchanged amused glances. The redhead looked up to glare at Brendan.

" You hurt her, and you hurt her bad, Brendan. I don't know if you meant that, but I know that she's not like she used to be. She won't fall for your game again, you player."

Brendan frowned.

" This isn't a game, Misty. I really do love her, and everyday I regret my choice. I will admit that I made a mistake, but I'm trying to right it. Give me a little credit, at least."

" Over. My. Dead. Body!!" Misty hissed. Paul groaned.

" Why in the world are you so cold?"

Both Brendan and Misty stared at him incredulously.

May and Dawn entered the room, both with a sour expression on their faces. Brendan laughed.

" That looks good on you, May." May blushed against her will. Paul took three long strides towards Dawn and took her in his arms. Dawn turned a delicate pink.

" You like it?" she whispered. Paul bent down and murmured something quietly. Dawn's face turned scarlet as she tried to fumble for the right words.

" It's…a little... revealing…" May said, frowning.

" It's just right," Brendan grinned. May smacked him.

" Pervert!"

" Ow!" Brendan yelped.

" You deserved it," Misty smirked.

" You two will start next Wednesday." Paul smirked.

--

" Today was a long day," May said, shutting the door after Brendan and Paul. " I think I have a headache, too."

" Can't be that bad," Dawn smiled. " I thought today was fine. Well, besides the… uniforms…" She yawned. " Well, I got to go. See you guys tomorrow!"

" Night, Dawn." May called after her.

" Bye," Misty started to follow, but hesitating before she turned. " May…"

" Yeah?" May turned.

" It's about Brendan," Misty bit her lip. " You can't possibly fall for his game again, May. I'm seriously worried. I had never seen you hurt more than you did when he cheated on you, and…" Misty trailed off. May smiled weakly.

" I won't, Mist. Thanks for the heads up, anyways." Misty nodded her head, smiling, and walked out the door. May fell down onto the couch, immediately falling asleep.

" Hey there, May. May, wake up." Soft, warm hands shook me. I opened my sapphire eyes to meet a glimmering emerald.

" ''_**?" The word bubbled out of my mouth, and although I felt as if I knew his name, I could not say it.**_

" _**Nice outfit," He commented, grinning. I blushed a deep scarlet and grinned sheepishly, looking down and for the first time, I saw that I was wearing the uniform. My hand hit the couch- wait… I wasn't sitting on the couch! And for the first time, I saw where I was. **_

_**His hand was interlaced with one of mine, and my other hand grasped at the grass on the hill we were sitting on. Flowers swayed with the light wind, surrounding us. We had a perfect view of the sunset, and the mountains just over the low forest. The sky was shaded in beautiful red, orange, and yellow hues with hints of blue. **_

" _**I love you." His voice rang out, and it was the most beautiful, significant sound I had ever heard. Unable to help myself, I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, eagerly. We sat there like that, for a moment. I buried my face into his chest, content to listen to the sound of his heart. His hand brushed my hair softly. **_

_**And it was then that I knew I was in love.**_

_**Curiosity took over me, and I turned my head to look at his face. Gorgeous emerald eyes and grass green hair gazed back at me. My face heated up. **_

" _**I love you, May."**_

" _**I love you, too, Drew." **_

_**Wait.**_

_**Drew…?**_

_**Drew Rosalind??**_

_**What's going on?**_

" May! Wake up! What's going on?" A pair of hands shook me out of my dream. May bolted up, immediately alert. That was unusual, she noted to herself. Her mind focused on my dream, feeling drowsy, even foggy. She whipped her head towards the clock.

Nine?

" Misty." Her voice came out, trembling. " Misty, what does Drew- I mean, Mr. Rosalind look like?" Misty cocked her head, a little shocked by the unusual question.

" He's… well, I heard he's gorgeous, green hair, green eyes…"

That was it.

She fainted.

--

Sorry I didn't describe the outfit. I'm not very good at it. Aheh…

Anyways, I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger for you! Review if you want to see the next chapter? Cue the evil laughter…


	3. Chapter 3

What She Really Wants

What She Really Wants

--

AH! Sorry to those who are reading this right now and want to kill me! School started and there was so much homework! My dog actually ATE my homework, and I had to come up with an explanation. I mean, who would actually BELIEVE that? Well, it's TRUE! Anyways, I'm not going to make you sit through my boring life.

Also, note that I've changed the story so it's from May's point of view. This is because I prefer writing like that. SO DEAL WITH IT!

--

All I remember, all I could think of, was Drew.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone you don't know?

Has that ever happened before?  
I blinked, opening my eyes. Misty was there, staring at me nervously.

" May! Are you alright?" She frowned. Normally, I would lie, mostly out of lingering habit. But now all I could think of was my… new boss.

I cringed.

" You okay, May?" I heard another voice from across me. I turned, surprised. Ash was sitting on the other couch. Funny. I don't remember letting him in.

" I called Ash when you fainted," Misty bit her lip. " I was really worried."

" I'm fine," I said, only vaguely aware of what was going on.

This couldn't be happening.

This was HORRIBLE.

I promised myself that I would never, ever, fall in love again. I did NOT want to go through that again. I didn't want to go through the… rejection. No such thing as true love, I amended to myself, hoping to calm down. It didn't work.

I felt something, even though I didn't want it there… did I?

No! The last thing I wanted was love!

I shook my head.

" Misty… could you leave? I need time to think." I didn't realize what I said until it came out of my mouth.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Misty gazed at me. My rude demand didn't bother her, as she was used to my sudden objections to things.

" No."

Misty bit her lip again, and then motioned for Ash to follow her as she walked out the door. The second the door closed, I buried my face into the pillow and cried. I lay there, sniffling for twenty minutes, until I was out of tears and I couldn't think anymore.

I knew one thing for sure, though.

Love wasn't happiness, not passion, not adoration…

There's no such thing as happy ever after…

Love is pain, and true love is fiction, fantasy.

But if that's true, what is this feeling?

--

Wednesday…

" Aiieee, May, I'm so scared!" Dawn squealed childishly. It was a high-pitched, cutesy sound, but it didn't shake my thoughts at all.

" I'm more nervous about the outfit I'm wearing right now." I muttered.

We were standing outside of the main office, where… I winced mentally… _Drew_ was. Or should I say, Mr. Rosalind? Was he kind? Were all the rules lies about his personality? I had no clue. My heart was pounding, and I chuckled a little when I realized that for once, I was more worried about my new boss than the actual job. A small, short and skinny woman with orange hair and petite, framed glasses stepped out.

" Mr. Rosalind will see you now."

My heart leapt.

_Thump_

Dawn and I took unsure steps into the office.

Thump

There was a green haired man sitting behind the desk. Next to him stood Paul. Paul smiled a bit, nodding to Dawn, and then returned to his normally stoic face. I didn't pay much attention to that. I was staring at Drew Rosalind.

_Thump_

He had beautiful, no, _mesmerizing_ emerald eyes. It took all of my will to break away from the depth, the… sadness?

_Thump Thump_

" Hello, Mr. Rosalind," Dawn said. I could see that she was trying to note all of the ridiculous rules in her head as she spoke.

" Hello, Ms. Hikari. I assume that is your name, is it not?" His gaze penetrated hers. She flinched infinitesimally.

" That would be me. Thank you, sir."

_Thump Thump Thump_

I wiped my palms on my outfit, not even paying attention to the lace and fabric. He turned to me.

" And you? Ms. Maple, correct?"

" Yeah…" I said absentmindedly. I was concentrating more on his beautiful, silky hair.

" Mark her down," Drew said, turning to Paul abruptly. The said man shot me an apologetic look before he looked down and quickly flipped through some paper, writing something.

" First mark, Miss Maple. First warning as well. You are to address Mr. Rosalind when you talk, using proper manners."

And in that instant, all my admiration, all my thoughts about Drew vanished.

That _**Jerk!**_

I grit my teeth before speaking.

" My apologies, Mr. Rosalind." I said. He nodded as if to say, _whatever_.

I nearly bit off my tongue.

" I see. You two will start now."

--

" I HATE him!" I shouted the second we got out of the building. Dawn chuckled.

" I thought it was pretty good," Dawn said happily.

Of course she would, she was a DESIGNER for crying out loud. And Dawn absolutely loved art of all kind. She especially loved painting water and ice, mixing colors into beautiful displays. And her favorite animals happened to be penguins, so lots of her works focused on the Arctic.

" He is such a jerk!" I slammed the car door shut as I got in, and started it with so much force I almost tore the whole car apart. Dawn rolled her eyes.

" I liked it, anyways. I'm sorry you don't, but you have to find a way to survive. Even if your boss is a moron." She grinned. I wrinkled my nose, and started driving out of the parking lot. On our way out, Brendan ran through the doors, holding a small object. He stood there panting for just a second, and then started waving furiously until I drove over to where he was.

" Yes, Brendan?" I asked impatiently, rolling down the window. He was holding something. He shoved it towards me, grinning like a maniac. I looked down and rolled my eyes.

" A small box? Yeah, that's real nice Brendan."

" Wait 'till you see what's inside," He winked. He gave me the blue box and walked away. Dawn peeked over my shoulder. I waited until he was gone, glaring irritably at his retreating figure, and then hightailed it out of there. I didn't say anything until I reached my apartment. And then, cautiously, I took the box between my fingers. Dawn looked at me anxiously with big, wide eyes.

" I'll bet it's a ring," She giggled.

" Shut up," I muttered, but blushed slightly anyway. Pinching the top, I slowly opened it.

What was inside took my breath away.

A beautiful pearl, carved until resembled a rose, encased with golden leaves and a small, delicate sapphire set in the middle. It glistened, throwing rainbows. On each leaf, a small diamond adorned the center. The rose hung on a thin, golden chain. I gaped at it like an idiot, fumbling for words.

Dawn was the first one to speak.

" It's so pretty," She said in wonder. I nodded, still entranced by the beauty. Dawn rolled her eyes and took it from my hands, and fastened it onto my neck. I just sat there in the car for a few moments until I finally blinked and said slowly, " Wow…"

" I know, right?" She grinned. I just nodded, speechless.

My heart was pounding, sprinting happily, and I was unable to ignore the furious heat covering my face. I promised I would never fall in love again, I reminded myself. My heart calmed down, but my mind didn't. Thoughts raced, some repeating more than once.

But I didn't want that.

Love was the last thing I wanted.

I walked into the apartment, waving to Dawn as she left. I stood there like an idiot before I finally found the control to sit down. After a few minutes, I was still there. The phone rang, and I jumped, startled by the break in the silence. I picked it up cautiously.

" Hello?"  
" Oh, May!" A voice gushed over the phone. " I haven't talked to you in ages! I was worried! How are you?" I was unable to resist smiling.

" Hey, Mom. I'm doing fine. How was your vacation?"

" It was great! I can't believe you didn't want to come! We missed you a lot, too, you know." She sighed. " Max was whining all the way home. He's getting older, he should be more mature by now!"

" That sounds nice," I sighed. So much better than what I had to deal with right now.

There was a pause.

" May, sweetie? Are you okay?" I flinched.

" Yeah, everything's great," I lied. She laughed, a ringing bell sound.

" You never could lie well, honey. But that's okay. If you need your privacy, I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to say hi. Well, I'll talk to you later! Love you, May."

" Love you, too," I muttered. I hung up and went back to moping.

Was this ever going to end?

--

I awoke in the morning, groggy and… LATE FOR WORK!!  
" OH, CRAP!" I scrambled off the couch. Somewhere in all my thoughts, I must have fallen asleep. Not all together unpleasant, as I hadn't had a dream. But LATE! I was going to get fired! This was a new record, fired on my second day. I jumped into the car and drove out of the place like a maniac. I flipped open my phone and screamed,

" DAWN!"

" Whaaa?" She asked, confused.

" You have a ride to work, right?" I asked. She giggled.

" Silly May, I'm already there. You're just late. Now hurry up." She hung up abruptly, probably trying to avoid being fired.

I wasn't having that kind of luxury.

Scrambling out of the car, I burst into the building and sprinted across all the flights of stairs in record time. Panting, I burst into Drew's office unthinkingly.

" I'm here, Drew! Here…" I leaned against the wall, exhausted. He looked up.

His expression was terrifying.

" Miss Maple, not only do you come to work late and inappropriately dressed, you barge into my office without thinking and address me as such?" His words came out calmly, which only made them even more threatening. His eyes were sharp, cold as ice despite the warm color they held, and glared at me menacingly.

I froze.

I glanced around. Paul was frowning at his clipboard, writing something. Drew… I mean, Mr. Rosalind, was still glaring at me with a ferocity that would make a lion jealous.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Rosalind," I muttered, not even bothering to try and be hostile. He frowned for a moment, staring at his desk. Then, his back straightened.

" I expect it won't happen again?" His tone surprised me. The ice in his eyes melted into mesmerizing pools. Soft, and his voice was velvet. I nodded, gratefully. Paul looked up with surprise, it was evident in his eyes, but he said nothing.

" Then I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Now leave." Mr. Rosalind became engrossed in the papers on his desk. Inwardly sighing with relief, I walked out of the office.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all.

--

If you're worried, don't be! I'm sorry if the hoenshipping is making you edgy. I promise Drew will come around… sooner or later… hehe…


	4. Chapter 4

What She Really Wants

What She Really Wants

--

Hi.

Hi.

Hi.

Bye.

--

_**He pushed me down, laughing. I blushed, looking down at the grass I was lying on. He rolled his eyes, and then gazed at me tenderly, adoringly… I couldn't help but gaze back. His soft, emerald eyes melted into my own eyes. His lips brushed mine, and my breathing became ragged. I was content enough to lay there for forever. He rolled away from me, chuckling lightly.**_

" _**I would appreciate a response, maybe just to make sure you haven't fainted," He teased lightly. I rolled onto my side so that I was facing him and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. We both laughed. I looked up at the clouds and gazed at them, not really paying attention to them at all. Instead, I listened to the sound of our harmonious breathing, perfectly synchronizes. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me, too, smiling softly. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me again. **_

_**In that moment, I was nothing but happy. I felt as if… I were in love…**_

_**Wait, what?**_

_**He opened his mouth again, to speak. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound filled my ears.**_

I bolted awake.

I looked at my alarm clock curiously, and then shrugged, grabbing it and throwing it into the wall. I had dozens of them in the closet, gifts from relatives who knew about my, er, problems waking up. I got dressed, and then went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and eased my way out, walking to the car and starting it. It seemed kind of… dark out. Ignoring that, I drove out. I kind of figured Dawn would get a ride from Paul, so I skipped over her place and drove to work, feeling a smug satisfaction that I had been able to wake up fine after another dream. It wasn't until I pulled into the parking lot, that I looked at my watch out of instinct. I did a double take.

I was two hours early??

Did _anything_ in my life go right? Seriously! I flipped open my cell phone and hesitated. Would my friends still be sleeping? I sighed and called Misty. It rang twice before she picked up.

" Hello?" Her voice was bright and cheerful. I was amazed.

" Mist, it's me, May." I said.

" What's up?" Her voice sounded abruptly worried.

" Well, I'm early for work for some reason," I said impatiently. She was silent, and then burst into laughs.

" Ah, wow…" She giggled.

" What?" I demanded, furious. She knew what was going on? I felt a little bit betrayed and annoyed at the same time.

" Dawn said she would sneak into your house and set your alarm early because you're always late, but I thought she was just kidding," I could easily hear the smile in Misty's voice. I growled. Dawn was going to regret this.

" Thanks, I guess." I hung up. I was annoyed that she had cut off my good dreams, and- wait, _good _dream? That wasn't supposed to happen! I pushed away the unpleasant thoughts, wondering what I was going to do with all my extra time. I walked up to the building, sitting in the front. I ignored the hard, cold cement. It was really early and I had absolutely nothing to do. I heard steps, but I didn't look up.

" May," A voice said. I froze, too shocked to say anything.

The name was familiar, of course, since it was my name, but the voice that went with it was… off… I looked up.

Drew was standing there.

" Hey," He grinned crookedly.

" Hey," I echoed, confused. He was acting different. Drew offered his hand. I took it, uncertainly, and he pulled me up.

" What are you doing so early?" He wondered.

" My friend set my alarm early," I grumbled. He laughed. The sound was so familiar, although I had never heard it before.

My dream…

Drew grabbed my hand. I just stood there like a moron.

" I want to show you this place," He urged. I took an unsteady step forward, and then looked at him, confused.

" What's with the sudden kindness?" I demanded. He glanced at me over his shoulder as he led me to god knows where.

" It's… I'll explain later…" His voice sounded sort of… pained? I said nothing as he dragged my through a forest, and then…

Wow.

The setting was beautiful. A hill, covered with swaying grass and scattered flowers. I could see the sky perfectly from here. My heart thumped unevenly.

This was the place from my dreams!

" Sit," He commanded, plopping onto the ground. I sat down cautiously. He lay down, smiling at the sky. Then, he turned to me.

" Beautiful, isn't it?"

" Yeah…" I muttered.

" I come here a lot, when my parents argue. They don't know this place exists." He sighed. I was still confused though, and his words made no sense.

" Wait, first, explain! Why am I here? And why have you brought me here? I mean, you were so… cruel back in the office, and-" the words flowed out of my mouth unthinkingly. He flinched.

" I don't have a choice." He whispered. This was even more confusing. No choice?  
" What do you mean?" I asked.

" My parents… they own the company, I just help to run it. But everyone seems to make me their idol, and I'm the face of the place. I don't even know how that happened," He shook his head, disgusted. He took in my expression and continued, " My father and mother both are convinced that I'm not proper, not business-like enough, so they set down those rules. They even have cameras installed in the building to make sure I act the way I'm supposed to. I don't even know why, I mean, all they do is argue, and they're on the brink of divorce!" He growled. I blinked.

" Wow… I'm sorry…" was all I could stutter out. He sighed again and turned to me.

" I'm sorry. This onslaught of information must be messing with your head." I smiled awkwardly.

" Sort of. I don't exactly know why you're telling this to me… I mean, I really am sorry about your… parents, but what does that have to do with me? I barely know you… Sorry if that sounded rude," I quickly amended. He chuckled reluctantly.

" That's okay. Even I don't really know…" He frowned, and then turned to me again, his face apologetic. " This is going to sound completely psychotic, but… I've been having these dreams…" He began. My heart froze. " I just sort of felt… as if I could trust you…" His voice wrapped tenderly around the word _trust_. " My parents are pretty mad at me for letting you off the hook, too." He added, as if that would make this conversation less odd. But I wasn't really listening.

" Dreams?" I choked out. " Like what?" I turned to him.

His face was scrunched up in pain.

" I-"

Suddenly, there was a loud, ringing sound.

" Crap." He muttered. Drew looked at me, apologetic again. " I have to go." Before I could say anything, he burst into the woods. I sat on the grass for a few more moments before I stood up, shakily.

So he was having those dreams too? The difference between the way he had acted in the office and out here had really shaken me. My head was spinning. I glanced at my watch.

" I'M LATE!!" I screeched. I scrambled to my feet. In that moment, as I ran, I was nothing but furious at him. I burst into the building. Drew… Mr. Rosalind was there, talking to an elderly couple. He turned to watch my spectacular entrance. I stumbled, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. Nice.

" You're late, Miss Maple." The woman spoke. Her voice was cold, yet polite at the same time. Her face tightened, and her eyes cut through my whole body. I shivered. The man was slightly more polite.

" I see you've made it, Miss Maple. We were hoping to talk to you." His brow furrowed.

" You mean that you were hoping to talk to her," The woman spoke rudely. " I had no intention of speaking to this lowlife worm." I was shocked.

" And just who are you to talk to me like that?" I growled.

" I'm Drew's Mother."

I gasped. I should have seen it coming, what with her emerald eyes. However, her hair was all white, no tint of green whatsoever. I felt a sudden urge to snicker. I turned to the man.

" I assume you are Mr. Rosalind's father, sir?" I said politely. Hey, he was nicer. The man nodded.

" You can call me Jack," He smiled. I blinked. This wasn't what I expected from him.

" Pleasure meeting you, Jack. May I ask what you hoped to speak to me about?" I questioned. His smile faltered slightly.

" You see, we were told that… your brother has been in an accident." He frowned. My heart froze.

Max?

" I…" I grasped desperately for words. The woman shook her head in mock pity.

" They said you're allowed to leave work for it. But understand you're not being paid-"

I barely heard her. I was already running out.

--Drew's POV--

I glared at my parents as soon as May bolted.

" How could you do that to her?" I growled. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then, my mother… no, that _monster_ spoke.

" She is a burden. She does not need to be here." She said. Her voice was smug, almost happy.

" Purposely injuring her own brother? It's hardly necessary, cruel, violent, mindless…" I trailed off, horrified. I should have warned her. Why didn't I? Because I just found out. I was happy, the happiest I had felt in years sitting there with her, my eyes only on her, and they just had to summon me. This was not important. Rather, it was stupid.

" The meeting with the people coming to buy the company is extremely important, and we cannot have her distracting us." My father said in a soothing voice. I was far from soothed. The look in her eyes earlier, I couldn't really place the emotion in them… happy? Trusting? The first time I had been placed with those feelings and I unknowingly threw them away. Why didn't I warn her? Without a thought, I turned and bolted.

" Where are you going, Andrew? You have a job to keep up here!" My mother screeched back at me. Normally, I would have frozen, forced myself back to her. Not now, not with _her_ like that.

So I turned around to her and shouted back at her.

" No!"

And despite my demeanor, my sudden fierceness, for the first time in my life, I was truly happy.

--

I only want one… ONE review… just one… please?

And yes, Drew's parents hired someone to try and kill Max.

Pay attention to the word TRY. TRY. TRY. Okay? Now don't kill me!!


	5. Chapter 5

What She Really Wants

--------________--------

Ah… sorry about that last chapter if you didn't like it. The plot is pre-planned [sort of], so I promise that [almost] every moment has [some sort of] meaning. As for the conflict, it's coming. Again, sorry!! Oh, and, if that part about May being a 'distraction' confused you, I promise there's a [somewhat] full explanation coming sooner or later!

--------________--------

May

I rushed to the hospital and hoped that Max was okay. My cell phone rang but I ignored it. I jammed my foot down on the gas and ignored the honking drivers. Thankfully, there weren't any police officers around to catch my speeding. I made it to the hospital in record time and burst through the door.

"What room is Max Maple in?" I breathed. The receptionist looked up, startled.

"Room 404. But Miss, there-"

I didn't hear the last part of her sentence; I was already dashing down the hall.

---___---

I burst through the door and gasped, horrified.

"M-mom? Dad? Is he…?" My voice came out half strangled. The doctor looked up.

"Your brother is fine, but his injuries are pretty severe. He may have trouble walking from now on…" He trailed off. I turned to look at him, walking slowly up to him. Mom and Dad were staring at him, grief stricken. Gently, I took his hands. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and a small moan escaped his mouth.

"M…May…?" He groaned. Tears filled my eyes.

"Max! Oh, Max, are you okay?" I asked hysterically. He managed a small, painful grin.

"It's okay, Sis. I'm fine…" He winced. My horror was quickly replaced by anger.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded. The doctor frowned.

"Ma'am… He needs his rest, and right now, he can't take any stress…"

"It's okay," Max said, turning to face me, "I think I saw something on the car, some sort of logo or something…" He shivered slightly, and began to describe the logo he had seen on the car. My entire body froze.

Drew.

This was all a ploy, wasn't it? Had he just said all those things to get past my guard? And why would he do this to _me_? What had I ever done to him? The questions battered my brain and demanded answers. Just when I was starting to think that he was nice…

Max flinched again.

"Get some rest, Max." My voice was soft. Slowly, I backed out of the door.

Drew was going to pay.

---___---

I ran out of the hospital as fast as my legs allowed. My mind raced ahead of my feet, though. First, I would chop him up into tiny little pieces, and then pulverize them into dust… I stopped the violent thoughts before I was tempted to actually carry them through.  
Drew was running up to me, concern written all over his face. I had to admit, he was a pretty good actor.

"May, are you alright? What happened?" He called out to me. I responded with a glare. He flinched, and a little voice in my head chattered smugly. I smothered it.

"Of _**course**_ I'm not alright, Drew! How could I be? This entire time you were just tricking me? Why would I be _**alright**_**??**" His concern flashed into a smirk, then a scowl, all in half a second.

"I'm worried about you, and this is the thanks I get?" He growled, sounding hurt. But I didn't care.

"You want thanks! Well here it is!"

I slapped him.

---___---

I didn't care that my cell phone was ringing again. I didn't care that Drew was calling after me. I didn't care that I had just slapped him, either. He deserved it, the heartless…

I didn't allow myself to finish that sentence.

But I couldn't help but recognize a feeling of… well, regret. After all that he had said to me, I still…

I slammed the car door shut and growled at the steering wheel. The phone rang again, and it was starting to get on my nerves, so I slammed it open.

"What?" I growled.

"May! What have you been _doing? _I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past thirty minutes or something!!" Misty screeched.

"Max got in an accident." I mumbled.

She fell silent.

"What kind of accident?" Misty whispered.

I said nothing.

After a moment, I sighed and replied, "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

"Sure." And with that, she hung up. I drove out of the parking lot, trying to ignore the car following me.

"Gah!!" I screamed, frustrated.

---___---

"He's an idiot!" Mr. Rosalind slammed his fist down onto the table. The wood shook, and cracked slightly.

On the floor below, several employees wondered where the noise was coming from.

"Drew will come to agree with us sooner or later, dear," Mrs. Rosalind sighed. "It'll be ours soon enough."

Outside of the door, Paul frowned, confused.

"And after her parents, that little May can drop dead," she continued.

Paul rolled his eyes. Wishful thinking got people nowhere.

"Her little brother was first," Her thin, wiry voice continued. "We'll work our way up."

"What?" Paul said, unable to contain his words. The door burst open, and Mr. Rosalind's head poked out.

"Who's there?" He said, slightly unsure. Nothing but silence met his inquiry. He turned his head once more, looking for any eavesdroppers. Not finding anyone, he closed the door.

Hiding behind a wall, Paul sighed in relief.

---___---

"Out of all the stuck up jerks…" Misty growled. She knew something was wrong with May, and her immediate guess…

Drew.

"Or rather, Mr. Rosalind," She scoffed. "Jerk." Her cell phone rang, and Misty jumped, hoping it was May.

"Hello?"

"Oh, it's just you." Misty groaned.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Brendan chuckled. "Just me, eh?"

"May's upset right now," Misty said, slightly apologetic. "I was hoping it was her."

There was a silence on the other end.

"I'll talk to you later," He hung up. Misty sighed, plopping down onto her couch. Despite her hate for both Brendan and Drew, Brendan seemed to be less of a problem…

"At the moment, anyways," She muttered. She had a slight maternal edge for both May and Dawn, and considered them both as sisters.

The sky was darkening, and Misty was getting tired.

"What's wrong with May, though?"

---___---

The doorbell rang, once, twice. I ignored it. The third time was too much for me, so I stomped my way over to the door and pulled it open.

"What?" I growled. Brendan stood outside, wide-eyed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Second time I've had that today," He grinned arrogantly, sauntering in. I sighed and shut the door.

"I don't recall inviting you in," I said. Brendan pursed his lips for a moment, deciding what to say.

"Misty said you seemed upset," He began. I snorted.

"Right, you're concerned about me. Seriously, why are you really here?" I bit my lip. My eyes felt hot and a small tear ran down my cheek.

"Are you crying?" Brendan jumped up and walked up to me. "Don't cry… What's wrong?"

"You're what wrong!" I growled. "You're making everything worse!" I jerked my hand away from him. He seemed startled, and his eyes widened in shock.

"No, May, you don't understand... I'm seriously concerned."

I growled menacingly.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. I struggled against his firm grasp, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"Let me go," I said through my teeth. He shook his head no. Finally, everything seemed to sink in. Tears streamed down my hot cheeks, rushing down. I buried my face into his jacket, startling him.

"It's okay, May." Brendan whispered. I wanted so badly to retort or push him away, but at the same time, I was grateful for the support. His hand brushed my hair gently. I twitched ever so slightly, but didn't say anything. He didn't notice.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

I raised my head to glare at the intruder, and faltered slightly when I saw that it was Drew. But I glared at him anyways.

"Sorry to walk in on your little love fest, but May needs to get back to work," Drew said wryly, with a smirk on his face. Brendan leapt up and stared coldly at Drew.

"Can't you see that she's unable to work right now?" Brendan growled. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you just want to continue to cuddle each other. It's important that May comes, or she'll lose her job. She's lucky, you know, that I pulled a few strings for her."

That did it.

"Lucky?! Am I lucky that a car has injured my brother? Am I lucky that I have a jerk as a boss that keeps tricking me? Seeing as you have taken everything from me, what more could you possibly want?" My face was red with anger, and wet from tears. But that didn't stop him from retorting:

"Trick you? How in the world have I tricked you, May?"

"Don't play games with me! I know you and your stupid parents sent that car to hurt Max! And I'm sick and tired of you pretending that you don't know what's going on! Get _out!_"

"What?" Drew's smugness was abruptly replaced with surprise, catching me off guard. "I would never do that!"

"Drop the stupid act already!" I screamed. Brendan looked between the two of us awkwardly and silently. Drew took no notice of him.

"What stupid act? I'm not acting, you idiot!"

"Idiot? You're one to talk!"

"That does it! May, you're fired!"

I flinched away from him for a second. But my anger was still there, burning as fiercely as ever.

"I don't care! I'm sorry I ever met you. Now get out of here!" I growled. Drew turned and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Brendan looked at me inquiringly.

"Thanks, I guess. But, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now." I whispered. He nodded and silently went out, his exit a quiet contrast to Drew's.

I sobbed into my pillow.

In one day, I had lost my job, my brother was severely hurt, the one person I thought I could really talk to was a traitor, and I had just let Brendan comfort me with no objections, though I had sworn for that to never happen again.

And I had no idea what I wanted anymore.

---___---

Erm… I'm really sorry about the confusion, which will hopefully be answered in… the next two chapters? So keep guessing!

ONE review is all I need to keep going! Just one eensy weensy tiny little review!


	6. Chapter 6

What She Really Wants

-----_____-----

Oh, the drama! To be honest with myself, I don't really like this story. Even though I'm the author, I find it boring. Is that bad??

-----_____-----

"May, darling, why don't you come over and stay with us? Since Max is still at the hospital, we could really use the help." Mother fretted a lot, and because Max wasn't around to help, she had been on an edge.

"Sure, Mom," I said absentmindedly. It would probably be a big job, but I'd probably be so spaced out I wouldn't notice what I was doing until I was done.

"Oh, thank you. You know how much this means to me," she sighed.

"I'll be over in a few," I said, not really paying attention. After hanging up the phone, I stood there like an idiot for a minute until where I was going really sunk in. Suddenly, I bolted out the door, grabbing the keys and forgot my jacket in the process of closing the door.

I forgot to lock it.

-----______-----

Dawn groaned as she looked into the mirror.

"My hair is a mess!" She was still half dressed, trying unsuccessfully to push down a rather large portion of her hair that was sticking up. Her phone rang nine times until Dawn gave in to the ringing and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" her voice was sickly sweet, her teeth pressed together tightly.

"Dawn? Are you okay? It's important, and-"

"Oh, Paul! Sorry!" Her voice instantly relaxed. "What's up?"

"It's about May… and Drew, in a way." He sounded tired, as if something terrible had just happened.

"Uh… Ooh, lemme guess, they finally got together?" She squealed half-heartedly, trying to make him feel better. However, dread pooled in her gut, and she knew something bad was about to happen. Paul took a deep breath.

"Listen…"

----_____-----====-----______----

"May, dear, come in…" Mom ushered me into the small, quaint home with a wide smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, walking in slowly. Dejectedly. Her worried eyes watched mine, but I didn't meet them. Everything moved so fast, I couldn't tell what was what anymore. Friend from foe, love from hate…

Life from death.

Max was still at the hospital, and Dad was probably at work, so my mom probably needed the company as much as I did. I scrubbed the dishes slowly as my mom folded the clothes. We were both usually talkative, but a numbing silence filled the air today, and nothing but a few mutters were the sounds we made. It must be the shock, I figured. Outside, a few birds continued to chirp happily, a light contrast to my mood. It became so annoying I almost ran outside and strangled the poor things. Finally, my mother spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

Her tone shocked me; it was so different from her usual carefree, happy self. Her voice cracked a little bit, and it took a few seconds for me to realize she was crying. I abandoned the cloth I was using to clean the table and went to sit down next to my mother. Silently, I put my arms around her and hugged her close.

"I… M-may, I don't know what to do anymore…" she sobbed. And I realized that it wasn't help with the chores that my mom wanted, it was reassurance; the accident had deeply shaken her.

We sat there for a while.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jumping up, I ran to answer the door. My mother peered curiously over the couch. I jerked the door open, but no one was there. On the floor of the porch, a large, beige folder lay, stuffed with papers. _**Confidential**_ was printed on the front. It seemed like one of those mystery movies where the main character receives a secret letter from some unknown person telling them that their life is in danger or something like that.

"Not funny," I scowled to myself. Closing the door behind myself, I went back to sitting with my mother and dropped the folder on the coffee table.

"What's that…?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Shall we find out?"

Carefully, I took out the first paper. Small, black text covered the entire paper. After leafing through a few of them, I realized that it was a will.

"Read it out loud," Mom urged.

" I, Thomas Maple, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath my dear daughter, Caroline Maple, the company I owned with my wife, Alice Maple, along with the twenty million dollars that we have saved for future use. Our dear friend, Jackson Rosalind, founded the aforementioned company, Rosalind co." I trailed off. Did my grandfather really leave our family twenty million, as well as that company? I thought Drew's family owned it; After all, they are direct descendants of this Jackson Rosalind person…

My mother was in shock. After a short silence, she urged me to continue reading.

" Our dear friend, Jackson, left the company to us, declaring that his family were just a bunch of idiots that would do everything in their power to inherit his money for their own selfish reasons. At the time, we were his closest friends." I stopped reading, my heart thudding. So if that was true, why didn't the company fall under our name instead of going ahead to Drew and his monster parents? Mom took the paper from me and scanned the rest of the paper. A few other small things, compared to the twenty million, were listed for us. I didn't pay attention. Who had left these on the porch? More importantly, who would have access to these files? If the Rosalind family really did take over the company against the will's… well, will, then they probably would have had these papers in their possession at one point or another. Then my mother said something that made me stop short.

"Only if the entire Maple family were to disappear somehow will the Rosalind Company fall back into the Rosalind's hands once more…"

Realization dawned.

Damn move cliché.

===___---___===___---___===___---___===

Misty sighed and tried to warm her hands with the tea she was holding. May's usual happiness had been seriously diminished recently. She missed the craziness of it all, now that it was gone. Now that the brunette had lost yet another job, there were almost none left in the area that she hadn't been fired from. The wind blew in from the windows a little, shifting the flowers that she had arranged in a small glass vase. It was a pretty nice day, she figured, quiet and peaceful. But something was wrong, and she knew it…

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Misty mumbled lazily, fingering a small loose thread from the couch.

"Misty! It's terrible, th-"

"Calm down, Dawn. What's wrong?" Misty frowned, alarmed now. On the other line, the navy haired girl took a deep breath and blurted out the last words in the world she needed right now.

"May's in trouble!"

===___---___===___---___===____----___===

Drew paused in front of the door, wondering if what he was about to do was acceptable in his own standards- surely he had more pride than that!

His hand rose slowly, unsure.

In his mind, images of May's tear-stained face filled his head. Then, overwhelming guilt: the tears were his fault.

He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, it creaked open by itself.

"She forgot to lock the door," he realized, shaking his head.

The inside of the apartment was small and messy. Though he had been inside before, he hadn't had a chance to really take in his surroundings. They weren't exactly on good terms at the time, he thought dryly.

Small stacks of washed dishes were piled in the sink, already dried. A small pile of paper was stacked neatly on the counter, however. The one on top was addressed from Brendan to May. Curiosity sparked, and Drew found himself opening the letter against his will. He was surprised that the entire letter was scribbled out in red pen. Brendan had scrawled out a small message on the bottom, in blue ink.

I really am sorry May. I still love you, by the way.

Though May had apparently scribbled over that message with her marker obsessively, it was still clear. Drew stuffed the letter back into the envelope, exasperated. It was almost annoying to watch Brendan's obsession with May, and it was distracting as well. Just a few days ago, Brendan had rushed into the office with flowers, and when he realized May wasn't there, had gone to deliver them to her with a cheerful, 'I'll be right back!'

Absently, Drew wondered what had happened to the roses. Looking around a little more, he saw a bouquet of roses in the trash. He smirked at them, feeling almost satisfied at Brendan's rejection. Shaking away those thoughts, Drew moved to leave, when-

The door began to open.

_Crap_, he mentally cursed, ducking behind the couch where May hopefully wouldn't see him. But to his surprise, it wasn't May who entered the room, but Misty and Dawn.

"Where could May have gone?" Dawn wondered aloud. There was a small rustle, and then Misty said softly,

"Don't you remember? She told us that she would be with her mother today, the poor thing."  
"Forgot to lock the door, too." Dawn chirped.

_Once they move to a different room, I'll dash for the door and run away, _Drew frowned. That shouldn't be too hard. Footsteps suddenly came closer. The grass-haired boy's eyes widened. They were onto him, weren't they? They were going to…

Dawn plopped down onto the couch Drew was hiding behind.

"So when do you think May will come back?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you sure she's safe?" Misty whispered quietly. Drew's heart pounded so loud, he was sure they could hear it. After a suspenseful moment, Dawn sighed.

"I just hope the Rosalinds haven't hurt her. I still don't know why they would do such a thing, though." She said softly. Anger replaced Drew's fear. Against his screaming common sense, he sprang from the couch.

"I would _never_ do anything to hurt her!" He growled.

Then he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Dawn squealed.

"Uh…" Drew stuttered. "I…"

"Get out!" Misty thundered.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Breaking in oughtta count for SOMETHING!"

"You keep saying I would hurt her! Do you really think I would?"  
"Yes, considering your family is just a bunch of _murderers!_"

Drew paused.

"What?"

===___---___===___---___===____----___===

I stared blankly ahead through the windshield, slowly taking out the keys to my car and slamming the door shut.

Twenty million was a lot.

But Drew… He was in on this? How could he?

Walking up the steps slowly, I turned and nearly crashed into someone.

"Drew?" I spluttered incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"May… I… You're… okay?" His face was oddly worried.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're… May, you're in _danger_." Drew choked out. I'd never seen his smug personality so shaken, and it reminded me of how different my mother had been. His voice was shaking, and so honestly deep it couldn't possibly be an act.

But did that mean he didn't know?

That his family was trying to murder me?

Deciding to play it safe, I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?"

---___---___---___---

Uh. Yeah. Haven't updated for so long… and I'm tired…

All I want is one or two reviews for this chapter to get me going again. Please?


End file.
